Rising Up
by ThatWillHappen
Summary: Two years have passed since the Conqueror of Shamballa, and the brothers have finally found a way to come home for good. Everything is not what they had left it; Winry is a Lieutenant under General Mustang, and the people of Aerugo are angry with Amestris. If Amestris cannot help the Aerugoian King make peace, there will be a full fledged war. Winrys POV. REVIEWWWW!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I own nothing but the idea for this story. This takes place after The Conqueror of Shamballa; this is in Winry's point of view. Thank you for reading!**

**Hope**

**One…**

Still, a year and a half later, I am plagued with nightmares. I lay in my bed, heart pounding against my chest, blonde bangs covering my eyes. My chest feels like it is going to explode, I feel like I'm going to explode. A year and a half later; I'm still so full of anger and sadness.

Sunlight streams through my window and plays upon my floor boards; I know I need to get up, get dressed. But I want to lay here and remember how Ed would smile at me, or how Alphonse would laugh at me when I was angry. I feel the tears well, but blink them back and feel my shoulders sag. This sadness won't go away.

"Winry! You're going to be late! Let's go!" Riza pounds on my door. "Roy will have my ass if we're late again!"

I groan. "I know. I know. Riza calm down."

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye to you." Of course she'd throw her new rank in my face.

I stick my tongue out at the door as I sit up, stretch, and listen to her boot clad footsteps fade from outside my door and Black Hayate's little paws scurrying after her.

I dress in my uniform, putting my hair up, and staring at my reflection. What would Ed and Al do if they saw who I am now? I put my gun in my waistband. Is this what they think I would've done? Or did they not think of me at all when they left? I clench my jaw and turn on my heel, storming out without a second thought, determined to grab a bagel before Riza has the opportunity to drag me out of the house.

‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑

"Winry!" Major Armstrong comes bounding down the hall toward me making me stop and turn to greet him.

"Major Armstrong." I salute.

"I keep forgetting you're a lieutenant now." He pats my back in a fatherly way. "Almost twenty years old, and joining the military! Your parents would be proud. Especially with the way you've moved up the ranks so quickly! You'll be like me before you know it!" Armstrong gestures profoundly and smiles. I return his smile weakly and wait for him to get to the point. "General mustang wants to see you." I sigh. What did I do now?

"Are you his errands boy now, Major?" I joke as I turn. He follows me.

Major Armstrong beams. "Just doing him a favor." I raise my eyebrows, but don't say anything.

We walk in silence down the hall, feet silent on the tiles of central command. I open the door to Mustang's office and am forced to do a double take.

"Oh, Winry." Alphonse cries as I walk through the door. "You're a soldier?" The step he's taken towards me stutters to a halt, giving me the opportunity to appraise him. He's gotten taller, taller than me and looks like a man. How is he only 14?

"Alphonse." I murmur quietly. My knees feel weak. "What are you doing here?" I don't know whether to draw him in for a hug or draw my gun.

"Hi, Winry." Ed. His voice, the one that's been haunting my dreams, is finally real. Irrationality takes over and I draw my gun. "Woah, Winry! What the hell are you doing?" Ed demands, hands raised in placation. The gun wavers.

Major Armstrong puts a hand on my arm, I shrug it off. Tears blur my vision. "You guys are gone. Never coming back. This isn't real. This is a nightmare. I know it." A lump forms in my throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Winry," General Mustang walks in front of the brothers, his voice smooth and filled with pacification. "This is real. They're real." The gun stays pointed, now at Mustang, but behind him stands Ed. Almost as tall as Mustang now, but with the same braid, the same golden eyes. Mustang advances and takes the gun from my hold; I relinquish it without a fight. "Thank you, Major. You can go."

"It was a pleasure to reunite them sir!" Major beams before stepping out of the room.

"Winry!" Al pushes past Mustang and grabs me in a bone crushing hug. His body is warm; smelling like boy and warmth. "We've missed you!" He pulls away and smiles. "Brother! Haven't we missed her?"

Ed stands away from us, hands in the pockets of his pants. He is watching me but pretending not to. "Yeah. We've missed you." His voice is low and he won't meet my eyes.

I look at Mustang. "General Mustang, how did they get here?" Demand creeps into my voice.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye found them in the train station, asking for tickets to Resembool." He tosses over his shoulder, casually laying my gun on the table.

"Winry," Al looks at me questioningly. "Why are you here in central? Why aren't you home?" Tears threaten to make reappear but I push them down and go with anger instead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yell. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK?" I stare at Mustang. "DID YOU NOT CLOSE THE SEAL?"

"Watch how you speak to your General, Winry, you're a lieutenant now. You need to know where you stand in the ranks." Mustang says coolly. I bite my tongue, knowing I forgot my place. "And I did destroy the transmutation circle. This is not how they got here."

"Really, Winry, it isn't! We studied really hard to get here! No one in the other world can get back here now! We're really here!" Al says excitedly, bouncing on his toes like a little girl.

I look at Ed, but he looks everywhere but at me. "Feeling guilty, Ed? I question angrily.

He looks at me, startled. "Winry, what-"

"Do you feel any guilt at all? You leave without saying goodbye, not once but twice? Left me to bury Gran alone? You came home, let me fix you up, and then you vanished? This time possibly for good? There was no one here to keep looking for you! You both just left me here! Do you know what I've lived through here? You guys were all I had left and you abandoned me!" I shout as the tears I've held in for so long finally stream down my cheeks. "Do you know what it's been like?" I whisper, broken.

"Winry." Al cries, reaching for me. But I'm looking at Ed, waiting for a response. He gives none.

"I didn't think so." I leave the room; leave them both behind like they did to me. And just like them, I don't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I own nothing, blah blah blah. Soooo I would love to hear what you all think about this, I mean, the worst thing you can do is tell me you hate it right? But no, seriously, let me know what you guys think…I would love to hear your feedback and your tips! Thanks!**

**Hope**

Arguing ensues behind me, I ignore it. I sniff, swallowing past the lump in my throat, craving a good piece of automail to fix, something to take my mind away from this colossal disaster . Riza comes running down the hall, sliding to a halt when she sees me. "Lieutenant?" She asks, eyes softening. A sob crawls up my throat, and I struggle to contain it.

"He's such a jerk." I murmur, voice hoarse and cracking.

"Winry!" Al yells behind me, pushing someone away, footsteps pounding against the floor, nearing closer.

Hawkeye watches, unsure what to do. I can do nothing more than stand there, shoulders slumped in obvious defeat. "Alphonse, I don't think-" she begins to say, but Mustang's shout cuts her off.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FULL METAL?" He roars I raise my head and turn; he never loses it like that, never even talks like that.

Riza is already sprinting down the hall making sure they aren't killing one another I'm sure. Alphonse reaches me, determination and understanding etched into his growing features. "Winry, we're back now. We aren't going anywhere. Please don't be mad at Ed. He's just upset and he's always taken it out on you. It's just how it used to be. We can all be together again. We can move back to Resembool and be a family." He pleads, voice soft like how it used to be.

I look at him tiredly. "There is no family, Al." My voice is harsh, even to my own ears. It cuts into my skin, but I continue, selfishly wanting to hurt him as much as they hurt me. "There is nothing left in Resembool. Den is here with me. You want to go back to the empty house, with ghosts from our past everywhere? Be my guest, but do not drag me with you."

Al looks at me like I've killed what is most precious to him. His young face, just starting to grow stubble, looks wounded. Immediately, I regret my words but do not take them back. The fluorescent lights make the dark circles under his eyes more prominent, make his skin look translucent. My chest pangs, Al has always been like a little brother to me. Seeing him like this cuts deeper into me than my anger. We stare at one another, not saying anything. His eyes are hard, mine brim with more tears. I screw everything up.

Swallowing, "Al, I'm sorry." My voice catches and breaks, I try to blink away the tears, but they're here to stay.

He cracks a smile. "It's okay, Lieutenant." Alphonse grabs me in a bone crushing hug, barely allowing air, but as forgiving as always. I relax into him, hugging him back and breathing in his familiarity.

"I've missed you." I murmur, as my tears soak into his jacket.

He pulls back and smiles softly, wiping my tears away with a gentle, calloused hand. "Brother and I have missed you too, Winry. I'm so happy we're back, but I'm sorry we had to leave."

I swallow and smile. "I know, Al, I know. I'm sorry for reacting so badly. I was just shocked...I didn't know what to do. I'd come to terms with having lost you guys. I never thought I'd see you again…"

"I know, Winry. But hey, I'm starving. Want to get some food?" I smile softly but shake my head, wishing I could say yes.

"I'm sorry Al, I wish I could. But I'm on duty right now, and I am going to have to take a look at Ed 's arm and leg."

Al nods and we begin to walk back to General Mustang's office.

"Stop squirming, Ed! I have to fit this! It'll hurt worse if you keep moving." I grumble, trying to fit Ed 's leg into place, but due to his constant shifting its nearly impossible.

He murmurs something I don't understand, but doesn't stop. After a few moments I stand up, hands on my hips, anger plain on my face. "Edward! If you don't pay attention to me I'm going to shoot you!" I take my wrench and knock him over the head, hoping that it gets his attention.

"What the hell Winry?" Ed demands, rubbing the side of his head, blonde hair getting knocked out of place as he rubs his hand against the spot I hit him.

"I hit you so you'd pay attention!" I say, crouching back down to continue tinkering with his wires. "God, Ed. I don't see you in two years and you're no different. You're hardly even taller than when I last saw you." The last part is far from true, but I'm still working on diminishing the tension from earlier.

He stiffens. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED MIDGET? I'VE GROWN SIX INCHES!" I look up at him, snicker, but continue to do my job.

He glares down at me. I smile at myself and attach his leg. His breath hisses out and he clenches his jaw against the pain "There." I say with a satisfied smile. "All done, good as new." I rise and begin to put my tools away.

"Thanks, Winry." I sigh and turn away from him, hiding my prominent smile.

"No problem, Ed. Just doing my job. I fix everyone's automail in the military now. You're still a State Alchemist. You're not an exception." While it may be true, he was my first person I ever fitted with automail, he stands high above everyone else. He means more to me than anyone else in the military as well, but it's not like I can tell him that.

I can tell Ed is rolling his eyes, but I don't turn around. I focus my attention on replacing the tools from where I got them, determined to keep my half of the infirmary clean. "Really Winry," his voice softens. "Thank you. This is for every time I didn't say it. And for not saying it for the small things you did for me and Al. Really, I owe you." After an agonizing moment of silence I finally turn to find him still sitting on the bed, staring at his hands. One flesh, one cold automail, both truly him.

"No you don't." I catch myself smiling again. "I do it because I care about you guys. You're my family."

"So does that mean you're not charging family?" He asks, smile playing at the corners of his flawless lips...wait what?

Shaking away the disturbing thought I roll my eyes. "Of course I'm still charging you! How do you expect a girl to make a living?"

As I'm writing his receipt I hear him mumble, "Same old Winry." It coaxes another smile forward. Although I am still angry with him, angry and waiting for an explanation, I'm ecstatic he and Al are finally home.

**I know you're getting closer to the review button…do it. You know you want to. It won't do anything to you and it will help me. Win win. So yeah, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not really getting reviews…which I mean makes me sad, but I enjoy writing this far too much. This chapter came so quickly because I, one: have no life, and two: am excited for the next chapter so I wrote this one fast. Because I wrote it so quickly I'm sorry if it's not very good. But it's longer than my other two chapters! Bonus! As always, I want to hear your comments, questions, reviews. Thanks!**

**Hope**

"Lieutenant Rockbell," The Flame Alchemist stands in the doorway of his inner office, door ajar slightly. Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye looks up from the large desk by the window that sits near his door, eyes him warily, and then returns to her paperwork.

"Yes, General?" I ask as I sign my name across the bottom of a paper, knowing that despite the enormous amount of paperwork, I had made a good decision on accepting Mustang's offer to work beneath him.

"Full Metal and Alphonse should be returning from Central's library soon. When they come back I will need you to sit in with me while they explain how they managed to find a way back here. I need someone to take notes for paperwork, and Lieutenant Colonel will be otherwise indisposed. And I can't have Falman, Breda, Fuery, or Havoc do them for me. Their handwriting is all practically illegible." His eyes me knowingly.

"Of course, Sir." I give him a small smile. "I'd love to help." He nods to me before escaping back into his office.

As I sit I can feel the eyes of the office on me, and despite being the youngest female within the staff their significant looks are not lost in translation. Just with their eyes they're telling me that Mustang is letting me sit in on the meeting so I can listen to the brothers' tale. I give a small smile and return to my paperwork, knowing what they say without speaking, is the truth.

Within the hour the boys return, laden with books and the thrill of newfound knowledge. "Wow!" Al exclaims cheerily, bursting through the door with almost as much gusto as Major Armstrong. "There has been so much alchemic progress since we've been gone! I can't believe they're dappling into medical alchemy! It's amazing!" He sets his books down on the floor and turns to take his brothers equally large stack.

"I've got it, Al." I watch him, but pretend to be immersed in my paperwork. All of us present except Lieutenant Colonel gape when they entered and then turned our attention back to the rest of our work. Edward looks over his shoulder, surprise flitting across his face. "Winry, Mustang didn't tell me he had you working under him. I didn't expect to see you here."

I date the document I've been working on and look up, a smile playing on my lips. "Oh yeah, after Parliament and some military official decided to move me up in the ranks after they discovered my ability as a mechanic, he offered to take me under his wing. They were planning to send me to the North and help up there, but he and the Major convinced them to keep me here." Thank God.

"It's a good thing you weren't sent up North, huh? You wouldn't have been able to fix me up when we got back to Central." He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his dark pants; they are the exact same kind as the previous days, and rocks back on the heels of his thick soled boots.

My smile disappears and as I open my mouth to retort angrily, General Mustang opens the door and silences my possible outburst of fury with a single look. "Alphonse, Full Metal, Lieutenant, I need you three in here. Lieutenant, make sure you bring plenty of paper."

I ignore the urge to sigh. Sometimes having a superior could be more fun. "Yes, General Mustang." He is so daunting it can only be a matter of time before he becomes Fuhrer and gets to make the rest of Amestris cower under his glare. But as for right now, he only gets to do that to the soldiers in the military, and unfortunately I fall under this category.

Grabbing a large stack of blank paper and a pen, I follow the three Alchemists into Mustangs office and close the door tightly behind me. I move and take the seat slightly off to the side of the General's desk, but not far enough away so that I cannot write upon it. Edward and Alphonse take the adjacent seats directly across from Roy Mustang's desk.

"Why are we here Mustang?" Ed demands as he throws himself down into the hard backed chair.

"I have to process paper work for the military, and get you reinstated formally as a State Alchemist. And I'm assuming that Al is going to want to take the exam this time, so I have to do this quickly. If I don't make a claim that you are alive, then Al won't be able to take the next exam, which is in a month. But I need your story in order to do this." Mustang eyes Edward, daring him with his eyes to dissent.

Ed eyes Mustang warily, but Al gives an exasperated sigh. "Of course I want to be a State Alchemist!" He claims, irately. "If this will make it so I can take the exam this year than we will tell him, Brother, even if we're not even really sure what happened."

"Fine, fine. Then go on and tell him, Al." Edward sulks down further into his chair, crossing his arms against his chest, and spreading his legs wide for support.

After a nod from the Flame Alchemist and a deep breath, Al begins. "This other world we had entered was on the brink of another World War. There was the talk of using a bomb, and this bomb could destroy an entire city, kill millions of people. When we decided to go after it, we hadn't realized the extent to which it was sought after."

I scribble furiously, hanging on his words, and watching the scene in my head. "We chased this bomb for what seemed like a very long time. Tensions grew high with the other countries; many were aligning with the ones they had made alliances with in the first World War. Countries were losing soldiers in search of this bomb, fighting senselessly because the owner of the bomb could win the inevitable war with fewer casualties while also being able to hold this power over the others' heads. Yet, it would practically demolish the existence of other countries." I swallow, the idea of something so destructive sending shivers down my spine.

"After a long journey and run-ins with people I think we both agree on we would have rather not met, we found it. It was being held in an almost backwater country; these people had no idea what they were holding onto. The kind of destruction it could bring. When we arrived we bargained with them, begging for the bomb so we could get rid of it. They acquiesced easily due to their ignorance. As we left the country's borders it was as if someone had put a sign over our heads saying we had it."

"Little had we known the small country had sold us out to the highest bidder, promising the bomb on a silver platter for the right amount of money. They had feigned their obliviousness and tricked us into walking into a trap. As soon as we'd crossed their border we were ambushed."

"They took us off guard and outnumbered us immensely; it was either submit or die. We decided to give ourselves up, but were holding onto the hope that we could somehow steal it back. Without alchemy, we couldn't. As we were traveling through the desert, hands cuffed, and mouths taped, the truck we rode in hit something, I'm not sure what exactly. But anyway, the bomb was in the same truck as we were, as we flipped one of the soldiers must have accidentally detonated it, the world turned to white, and then we awoke, unharmed, at the Gate."

Ed leans back, stretches, yawns, and looks Mustang in his one good eye. "In an instant after being awake, the Gate opened and drew us inside of it. We wound up here, close to the South. It took us awhile to make it back here, but we eventually made it." Ed shrugs, nonchalant. He just came back from the probable dead, again, and it's no big deal. Alchemists, inwardly I shake my head.

Mustang leans forward casually. "You expect me to believe that you died in that world?"

Ed shrugs. "I guess we didn't die, like we said earlier, we don't really know what happened. All we know is we woke up at the Gate. Maybe we were supposed to die there because we didn't belong in that world." He shrugs again, automail creaking slightly. "I don't know why it happened the way it did, but because no one else survived with us, I'm guessing that isn't what usually happens when a bomb goes off right next to you." Gee, you think?

Al looks at his brother and groans in exasperation. "We were at the library doing research. We were trying to figure out if anyone had ever had something even remotely similar happen to them."

General Mustang leans back in his chair. "I'm assuming you didn't find anything." It's not a question.

Al looks down, gray eyes tired. "No, we didn't. We have some other stuff to look at but I think it's a safe bet to believe this hasn't happened before and probably won't happen again."

Mustang rubs his unruly black hair and nods. "I think you're right. Rockbell," He turns to me. "Did you get all of that?"

"Sir." I hand him my small stack of paper, letters making neat rows across the pages.

Impressed, he scans the sheets and nods. "Almost as good as Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, but don't tell her I told you that." I crack a smile.

"I'll be sure to shove it in her face as politely as possible, General." He laughs, and I could clap myself on the back. I can never make this man laugh. My heart warms, as I've begun to refer to General Mustang rather fondly, having forgiven him for killing my parents years ago. Now, having experienced life as a soldier, I understand where he came from, and while there are times where I disdain him, I respect him too. He will make a great Fuhrer one day, hopefully one day soon.

I turn back to Ed and Al, who are both staring at me as if I've grown another head. I shake my head and sigh, but for once I don't say anything.

As we are exiting the office I overhear Ed. "So, still not Fuhrer yet?"

Mustang hesitates before finally speaking. "I've still got plenty of time. It's going to happen though, I assure you. I'm just waiting for things to settle down."

"We heard talk that Amestris hasn't bounced back very well since you killed Bradley. Is that true?" Al asks quietly, voice hushed against anyone else hearing.

"Everyone is happy to see him gone, but Parliament and the military aren't seeing eye to eye. Parliament is playing head of the government but it's still the military that has all the power. No one has decided on a next Fuhrer either, but that seems to be the least of their concerns."

As Al begins to ask what else is holding their attention Hawkeye marches into the room. "There is talk of uprising." She fills in for Mustang as she hands him a manila folder. "In Aerugo, and everyone is concerned it will extend to here. But right now, everyone is trying to rebuild what was destroyed while trying to find a synonymous way of thinking. It's getting difficult for the military officials and Parliament to be in the same room without arguing. No one wants to give up power."

Eyes downcast, I walk to my desk and look at the new stack of files with a sinking feeling, having heard all of these politics before. I'm going to be here all night; I sit and begin to read.

**Review, Review, Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**I do not own FMA. Feedback is always nice…**

**Enjoy.**

"Winry, I don't know if this is a good idea..." Alphonse murmurs from behind me, voice hesitant. I crouch; pull out my handgun from the small of my back while glancing at him. "You're going to get hurt." I raise an eyebrow and scoff.

"Don't forget Al, you were gone for two years, I'm not a helpless little girl. This should be simple, routine. You're only with me because General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye both agreed that I should have back up, just in case." As soon as I finish my sentence a blast ensues from the end of the hallway I am peering down. The detonation sends me sprawling on my back, head smacking against the concrete floor. Ow.

"Winry? " Al cries, rushing to my side, the explosion having not even scratched him, the wall that I should have been all the way behind too gave him the best cover he could have had. I silently thank God that it was me in front and not him. Ed would kill me if I brought him back to Central Command in bad condition. Or that I had taken him with me at all. That's already going to infuriate him, no need to prove to him that it was dangerous.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I shoo him back behind the wall and sit up, rubbing my head. My clip has broken, sending my long blond hair cascading past my shoulders to brush against the rough blue fabric of my uniform. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I crawl over to the wall with Al, grabbing the gun I had dropped in the process. "So this happens on every routine sweep?" Al asks casually, leaning against the wall, a look of amusement playing within his stormy eyes.

I glare over my shoulder. "The General must have received false information, this building was supposed to be vacated months ago. Obviously, it's not."

"Elis, who is there? Can you see anyone?" A young girls voice calls out from the area the blast came from.

The boy, Elis, answers. "No, I don't see anyone. Are you sure you heard voices? I'm not sure if the explosion was necessary." His voice is deep, he must be at least as old as me; I calmly listen to his footsteps approach quickly, wait for him to round the corner…as soon as I see him I can feel a malicious smile curling the edges of my lips, I rise.

"Hands up!" My voice is strong, a bark. I didn't rise to Lieutenant so quickly because I was weak. He complies, turning to face me as he does so. He is attractive, extremely attractive. He has long dark hair that falls in strands against his chin, piercing blue eyes that resemble the color of ice. Elis is also tall, about a head taller than me, and has a gun in the waistband of his black trousers. "Who are you?" I demand, truly intrigued.

He gives me a small smile. His smile is not that of one who knows he is attractive, but a shy one. Elis does not realize how attractive he is, that much is clear. "I am Elis. My younger sister, Elaine, is a few rooms over. She works wonders with explosives, but it looks like you've realized that already."

I ignore his comment and gesture to Al, not taking my eyes from this boy. "Go find her, and bring her back here."

"Right!" Al takes off down the hall, disappearing through the hole that Elaine had blown in the wall.

"You aren't from here." I state matter-of-factly. He nods in confirmation, raven black hair swinging. "State your business here. I doubt you're here legally."

"Put your gun down." He says casually.

I laugh. "I am not an idiot. Talk and I'll consider it."

We stand, squaring off, my gun pointed at his chest. "Fine, I suppose I will tell you. We are from Aerguo. There has been talk of revolt, and the overthrowing of our King. We come here, under direct orders from King Dalton with our advisor Damon to enlist the help of the Amestrian military."

"Why would Amestris get involved with your countries affairs?" I ask, listening to a girl shrieking in the background, and something like Al yelping.

"Because there is talk of marching on Amestris. You're country is still weak from Fuhrer King Bradley, and many people in Aerugo wish to exploit that weakness. Helping keep King Dalton on the throne will help keep Amestris safe from the citizens of Aerugo that your country has made angry. When Fuhrer Bradley was at the beginning of his reign he threatened to march on Varity, Aerugo's capital. King Dalton persuded him that we would be better as allies, but the Fuhrer," He said the word like it was dirty. "Didn't just want to be allies. He wanted domination. What he did to my county…it will take years for us to recover." I lower my gun slowly; the honesty in Elis' eyes does not lie.

"I'm assuming you're trying to figure out how to get Parliament-or the military to listen to you?" I ask as I slide my gun behind my back.

"Yes. We are. Could you help?"

As I open my mouth to answer a noise comes from the way I had come from. "Elis!" A man's deep voice shouts from behind me. As I turn I hear the sound of a gun, and then I feel the sharp stab of pain. I cry out and fall backwards, dizzy from smacking my head earlier and from the quick rush of pain.

"Winry!" Al shouts from the end of the hall.

"No! Dammit, Damon!" Elis cries, his knees coming into my vision as he kneels in front of me. "She's from the military! She was going to help!"

"Put me down!" A girl screeches angrily, from a few feet away.

"Please release my sister." Elis says calmly, carefully peeling back my military jacket. "She won't do anything."

I hear Al set her down lightly. "Thank you." Her tone is far too indignant for a voice that sounds so young.

Damon comes into my line of sight. "I'm sorry." He murmurs to me, tenderly probing my wound. "I didn't realize you would be offering your assistance." He is older than I would have thought, brown hair graying, and eyes lined with crow's-feet. I can tell he was attractive when he was younger. I open my mouth to say something, but he shakes his head. His hands are rough against my bare skin, calloused from years of hard labor. "Shhh.." Damon says quietly and something in his careful demeanor makes me listen, even though he shot me in the shoulder. I shut my mouth and close my eyes.

"I have to get her to a hospital." Al groans. "Mustang is going to be furious."

"I will come with you." Elis says brushing the blond hair out of my eyes. "General Mustang?" He asks Al after a second, Al nods. "Would I be able to speak with him?"

"If you let me talk to him first." I mumble weakly. I don't know if you're supposed to lose this much blood, it's beginning to pool under me.

"Someone needs to stay here." Damon says quietly, trying to jostle me as little as possible and help me into a sitting position.

"Then you stay." His sweet voice is cold. I open my eyes to watch the exchange. Damon opens his mouth to disagree, but Elis silences him with a mere look. "Someone has to protect Elaine. I don't want her wandering around the city. Damon you must stay." The way Elis looks at Damon and the way Damon's stubble lined jaw clenches makes me question the way this relationship works.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Al murmurs almost to himself as he reaches down to help me to my feet. My butt leaves the cold cement and my shoulder shrieks in agony, I grit my teeth and put pressure on the wound. My jacket falls to the ground, leaving me in the regulation fitted black undershirt. Well, I feel exposed. I think bitterly as bumps begin to rise on my arms.

I look at the people around and see a girl standing off to the side. She must be Elaine. She looks like royalty. I take her in as Elis bends to pick up my jacket and Al holds me upright. Her hair is tied back in a simple ribbon, and she is not as young as I had thought. At least 15. Her long chestnut hair is offset by a simple blue dress, and her porcelain skin. Yet, what really makes her look almost ethereal is her ice blue eyes. Right now those eyes are set on me, narrowed in distrust and repulsion. Part of me wants to shoot her.

Damon looks down at me. "I am sorry, I thought you were going to harm Elis." I smile thinly.

"You were doing your job." As much as I wouldn't mind shooting him back, law of equivalency and all that, but my head is beginning to spin. I grip Al's arm tightly and force myself to breathe. I will not pass out. Other people get shot. I'm fine.

Al's gray eyes crinkle in concern. "We should go. We have a car around the block. Elis, I hope you know how to drive."

Elis grins and fishes the keys from the pocket of my jacket before putting it gently over my shoulders. "Of course. Now let's get her to a hospital before she bleeds to death."

**Elis is hot so he should get a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own FMA. Review. Thanks.**

After having the remaining fractals of the bullet removed from my shoulder, I feel better. The stitched skin pulls a bit but the doctor had assured me that I would recover quickly. I was lucky, he'd said, the bullet hadn't lodged itself very far into my shoulder. Blood still clots the bottom of my hair where it got stuck to my arm in the car, and the metallic tang still fills my nose; but I decide to not care. I have bigger things to worry about, such as dealing with the Flame Alchemist. My superior.

Elis and Alphonse finally left minutes prior to the sound of Mustang stomping down the hospital hall. I swallow past the lump in my throat. Here it goes. As he opens the door I salute with my good arm. "General Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye."

After a moment of silence Roy nods and I let my arm drop. The sexual tension between the two of them could light a match on fire; I feel as if I'm witnessing more than I should, but I stay silent. "How are you doing, Lieutenant?" Roy asks, in a voice that lacks its usual hardness. I think I even hear some guilt; I'm probably just imagining it.

I begin to shrug but think better of it. Go with a smile instead. "I'm okay General. It's nothing serious."

He nods his head and Riza gives a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry Lieutenant." She says calmly. "I was told that the building had been vacated, but my information was wrong. Because of that you were injured."

Ah. So they do feel guilty. "It's okay, actually they had just gotten there, no one could have known. But I do want to talk to you about that building's inhabitants. They have a story you may be interested in."

"And what could that be Rockbell?" General Mustang demands, the guilt having disappeared from his voice.

"I suggest you sit down General. It's an interesting story."

I relay Alphonse and my time in the building to the two of them, carefully watching how they take in the information. "We already knew about Aerugo." Mustang mumbles, placing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe." I counter. "But no one in Central knew how bad it really is there. Or how bad Bradley had damaged them. They're asking for our help. Begging really. I think you need to talk to Elis." I know I'm pushing my boundaries, talking to Mustang like this; yet, if there was one thing I have learned from Hawkeye it is that you occasionally have to put him in his place to hear you out. Hopefully what I have observed doesn't just work for her.

"Elis wants to speak with me?" Mustang wonders, tilting his head and squinting his one good eye thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir. He feels he can trust you."

He contemplates for a moment and I can tell he's about to say no, my shoulders slump in defeat.

Lieutenant Colonel comes swooping to my rescue, "Sir, I think you should hear him out first. He may really be sent from the King."

Mustang groans and she cracks a sliver of a smile. "Fine." He grumbles as he pushes himself up out of his chair.

"I do have a favor though, General." I sit up straighter and force myself to swing my legs over the side of the bed.

He cocks his head again and looks at me, probably debating whether to berate me or not. "Will you let me be present when you speak with him?"

Mustang chuckles. "What, Rockbell? Is he attractive?"

My cheeks burn and if anyone else had been the one to say that to me I would kill them, but I sit in silence as I await his response. "Sure, why not. Glad you're feeling better." I salute as they exit my room.

When I'm alone again my shoulders slump and I swing my legs back up on the bed, leaning heavily against the pillows behind me. My mind drifts and I begin to wonder if Ed made any progress in his research today...Ed! Oh no, I think miserably. He's going to kill me for putting Al in that situation. I pull the blanket up to my chin and wallow in self-pity. The last thing I want is a lecture from Edward of all people. My eyes flutter shut and I stifle a yawn, getting shot makes you tired. I drift to sleep, encompassed by a comforting darkness.

"Winry...Winry..." Someone's shaking my good shoulder, stirring me out of my stupor. I groan and begin to roll over until my shoulder shrieks in agony. My eyes snap open at the sudden rush of pain.

"What?" I snap angrily, sitting up and giving the voice a glare, until I realize that of course the voice coaxing me awake was coming from Edward.

He raises his eyebrows and eyes me cautiously. I sigh. "Sorry, I'm just tired, didn't realize it was you."

He leans back in the chair; his eyes go from my face down. I look down and realize to my embarrassment that my shoulder and chest are covered in white bandages...and that's it. My cheeks flush; they must've come to change my bandages while I was asleep. And given me pain medication to keep me knocked out. That must be why my mouth tastes like that of a dead persons.

"Wanna hand me that water?" I ask Ed quietly, trying to ignore my near nakedness.

He reaches over and sets it in my good hand, still unusually silent. I take a gulp and then another until I drain the glass of its contents. After a moment of silence I stare down at the empty cup in my hand. "Don't be mad at Al."

"I'm not." I look at him now carefully, his golden eyes fixed on me, his strong jaw clenched enough to notice.

"Then why are you here?" Ed's eyes narrow and I bite my lip, in shock that I just let that come out of my mouth.

"I'm here because I'm mad at you, Winry. That was dangerous and you take my brother with you? I can't lose both of you! I'm mad that you got yourself hurt, mad that you brought Al, and even more mad that you want to help these people! They shot you!" His cheeks are flushed and in his anger he's leaned forward in the chair and put his hands against the arm rests.

"I was under direct orders." I say indignantly. "I was doing my job, and you don't know everything that happened in that building, you have no clue why I want to help them. And as for losing both Al and I? I already lost the two of you once; you and I both know that if someone would've died in there I would've made damn sure it was me and not him." My voice is flat, unable to work the anger I feel into my words. I look anywhere but at him, why is it that when we're together all we do is fight?

I'm waiting for him to say good, or for him to nod in agreement, he doesn't. He pushes himself out of the chair and to the door, anger making his steps heavy.

"I can't lose either of you, Winry. Not Al, and not you." His back is to me, his hands clenched into tight fists. "I don't trust these people." He closes the door behind him cutting off all outside sound except my rapid breathing.

I lean against the pillows behind me, head cocked in careful contemplation. Ed has never made any acknowledgement to the possibility of me being hurt, of him losing me...anger sparks. How is that fair? How is it fair that I get to lose him again and again; yet, he is unable to bear the thought of losing me? My brow furrows in frustration, who the hell does he think he is?

As my anger begins to swell, a knock cuts my inner ranting short. I take a breath in an effort to compose myself and call that the door is open. Elis opens the door and shuts it carefully behind him. "Hi." I say in a slightly defeated tone, knowing that I'd been hoping it would be Edward, returning to apologize.

"Hey, how are you?" He gives me a soft smile and I find myself returning it.

"I'm okay; being shot means I get pampered." He laughs and sits down in the chair beside my bed, sitting in the way Edward had just been before he'd left me hanging.

"I talked to General Mustang; he's agreed to meet with you. I'm sure he won't want to prolong this so Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye is probably clearing part of his day for you right now. And he's agreed to let me be there during, so hopefully I'll be able to help in some way."

He sets his hand lightly on my arm. "I owe you, Winry." His eyes are solemn and shining like crystals. "Even though my Advisor injured you, you're still willing to help." He shakes his head, dark hair a whisper against his chin. "I cannot thank you enough."

I smile shyly, aware that a flush has crept up my cheeks but trying to ignore it. "Amestris is also in danger, and Bradley's damages are ours to pick up. I hope that we're able to help you."

He removes his hand and looks like he's about to speak as my door opens again. General Mustang walks through.

"Lieutenant get dressed, the meeting is in twenty minutes, in my office." His eyes look at Elis and then at me, calculating carefully.

"Sir." I salute with my good arm until he finishes his evaluation and closes the door behind him. My shoulders slump and I look at Elis. "Mind giving me a few minutes?"

He shakes his head and rises to leave. "Should I send help?"

I shake my head and give him a reassuring smile. "No, I'll be fine."

**This is kind of a filler chapter, just setting some groundwork. Please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. Keep Reviewing.**

**Enjoy. **

I stand in the center of my hospital room, dressed in nothing but bandages and sleep shorts. I can't lift my left arm over my head. I stare at the shirt lying against the bed deciding that it has just declared war. "Winry?" Elis calls from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I hurl behind me as I struggle to put my hair in some semblance of a ponytail; neither my hair nor my shoulder cooperates. "I'm a disaster." I mumble ripping the elastic out of half my hair. It falls limply past my shoulders, I sit down in defeat.

"Elis..." I say hesitantly. "I need a favor."

"Whatcha need?" I hear amusement dancing in his words; my hand itches for a wrench to leisurely throw at his head.

"In my locker there is a blue button down shirt and a pair of pants. Could you get them for me? If Al is near he'll be able to show you where it is."

"Having trouble?" He teases lightly.

"Go get the clothes." I growl as I begin to retry putting my hair up.

After what seems like decades, my hair sits in a decent ponytail and I already feel better because of it. As I sit and wait for Elis to come back with my clothes I realize that I trusted Elis purely based on my intuition. You're an idiot, I think stupidly. He could be trying to assassinate Mustang, the probable up and coming Fuhrer, and you just waltzed him right into Central.

I look out the window and watch the setting sun cast shadows against the surrounding buildings of Central City. If I royally screwed this up by bringing Elis here I could get a lot of people killed. Is potentially saving another country worth the safety of my own? I wonder, feet swinging back and forth over the edge of the bed.

My door opens, startling me. I turn with wide eyes to see Elis, hands raised like when we had faced off just hours prior except one arm is draped with clothes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He is unfazed by my lack of clothing, in a true gentlemanly his ice eyes don't stray past my face. "Just wanted to deliver these. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine now, thanks for getting these for me." As I rise to meet him he smiles fondly.

"I'm sure they'll be easier to put on." He saunters out black trousers, and an emerald colored jacket that stretches across his broad shoulders and drops at his trim waist the last thing I see of him before he shuts the door behind him. I may have just been gawking at him.

Because of the pants that stretch and the button up shirt, I've laced my boots and made it out the door, faster than had Elis not brought me the clothes in my locker. Had he not I'd probably be in tears on my hospital bed, or at the meeting wrapped in a sheet.

"I'm ready." I say in the now quiet hospital hall. "Let's get this over with." I give a reassuring smile to Elis and begin to lead him down the hall. "Where's Al?" I question as a nurse bustles past and I open the door that leads to the stairs.

"He said he'd meet us there, something about his brother?" My heart sinks as I begin to descend the steps.

"So he said Edward would be coming too?" I don't turn around to see if he's following, I just keep walking because I know the anger will be painstakingly evident if he sees my face.

"I'd say it's a good bet." Elis murmurs, following me through a door. Hopefully he doesn't cause a scene, I think in exasperation.

We reach the little section of offices for General Mustang and those who work under him, like me. We're late, mostly because of my clothing mishap, and I know the Flame Alchemist won't be pleased whatever the reason is. I soldier on and open the main office door.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Elis hisses behind me; yet, if he had really been that concerned he wouldn't have followed me. The men sitting at their stations look up and smile genuinely.

"Hey, Winry! Glad you're feeling better. They're in his office." Fuery calls to me over his paperwork.

"Thanks." I say, eyes drifting towards my area and feeling defeat press on my shoulders. "You think Lieutenant Colonel would give me a break on paper work while I'm hospitalized." I moan, the men laugh, Elis gapes at me.

Ignoring him I continue to Mustang's office and steel myself. Squaring my shoulders even though the left one hisses in pain, I turn the knob and enter. Again I salute him and stand at attention.

"Lieutenant, at ease." I comply and look at the two brothers with exasperation. Edward doesn't even glance my way. Mustang sits at his desk, Hawkeye taking up little space behind him, she nods politely. I move further into the still rather large office and gesture Elis to follow. I sit in the chair I sat in the other day and motion for Elis to take the one across from the ever imposing General Mustang.

He complies but doesn't look as cowed as he should, instead he looks outstandingly confident. Ed is shooting glares at Elis but Edward is apparently beneath his notice.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"General Mustang, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I understand Winry has explained to you what is happening in my home country?" His voice is smooth as honey; it's easy to tell that he's spoken formally before in the eloquence of his words. I think I'm melting into a pool underneath my chair at the silkiness of his voice.

Roy nods, leans back, motions him to continue.

"I'm sure that she also told you that I was sent here by my King?"

He nods again, raven hair brushing against his eye patch.

Elis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a paper, it is sealed in an envelope, Aerugo's crest keeping it sealed. "This will explain who I am, and that I am here on official business." He hands it over to Mustang, who in turn takes it.

He weighs it in his hands for a few moments before breaking the seal and opening its contents, the paper is thick and heavy. His good eye moves swiftly as he reads, grows wide, but keeps reading. When he's finished he sets it down upon his desk and folds his hands over it.

"Prince Elis Augustine, son of King Dalton Augustine, your father sent you and your younger sister, the Princess, here to try and save your Kingdom? That's risky."

My mouth has dropped and now it is me who is gaping. Prince? Prince? He's a prince?

"I suppose it was risky, but to get you to listen he thought sending us was the best way. We also have our Advisor, Damon, here with us. He's currently protecting my sister, at the house Lieutenant Winry and Alphonse entered today." Oh. I cross my legs and begin to understand Damon and Elis's relationship. Now it makes sense, that's why Damon had to listen to Elis. Seriously though? A prince? But he's so _normal_.

I look at Edward and Alphonse, Ed looks oddly angry but Al seems smug. Could he have already known?

"It's really bad enough to risk his children's lives?" Mustang's voice seems tired and almost disinterested, but Elis, Prince Elis Augustine, pushes on.

"It's worse than that. Elaine and I had to beg our father to do this. He was worried, but if peace doesn't get restored soon, Aerugo is going to be faced with a Civil War, the lives of those in our country are more important than the lives of two people, regardless of heritage."

"Why should that interest me?" Mustang mumbles around a yawn. His indifference infuriates me, and I notice that Elis now has pink tinting his cheeks. He steels himself, becomes a mask of importance with an expression that demands attention, dark features knitted together in a way that hides his anger almost as well as Hawkeye's mask of indifference hides her feelings.

You can see how he could be a King one day.

He stands calmly and leans his hands against Mustangs desk, nearly in his face. Hawkeye tenses, her hand reaches for her gun, Mustang lays a hand on her arm to stop her.

"This Civil War won't just be in Aerugo. It will be here. You will have Aerugoian people slaughtering yours, they are angry with you. They want revenge. Helping us to restore peace and make Aerugo great again is the only way to appease those in which your country has angered. If you don't both our countries will be at war. And this war will make the Ishvalan war look like child's play."

My mouth opens in astonishment at his audacity. How can he be so foolish? What could be worse than that war? I look around the room, Roy has gotten face to face with Elis, Al is wide eyed, Riza is struggling to stay indifferent, and Edward looks stunned, golden eyes wide. We all know he just stepped over a line.

"You don't know what the Ishvalan-" The Flame Alchemist's voice quivers with rage, but Elis's commandeering voice interrupts Mustangs.

"Actually General, I may not have been there, but I do know about the numbers of people you all massacred. Our population is larger than that of what Ishval was, and believe me when I tell you that every person would fight against your country. These people have grown to despise you, and they would do whatever it takes to take it down. They would slaughter your entire army and not even question it. They would go after civilians if it meant taking you and the rest of Amestris down. While the rage they feel is extreme, I cannot even say it is misplaced. You could kill one person and three more would take their place. You have put us on the backburner of problems you need to fix, but now there is no ignoring this.

Your soldiers raped women in towns, killed children, took them for sex and sold them for money. Under Bradley's rule your country pillaged Aerugo, and the rest of you turned a blind eye to it. The only way to make that right is to restore balance and help my father bring back peace!" His chest rises and falls, his breathing ragged with anger, but his face is a cool mask.

I realize now how deep his anger is with us, and I don't even think I can say he is wrong to be angry. If what he is saying is true, I can see why Aerugo is filled with rage.

They stare one another down, eyes narrowed in frustration. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop; someone has to step in before they start using alchemy, if Elis is even an alchemist. Apparently I've neglected from learning that about him as well.

"You both need to sit down and shut up." I say as I rise from my chair, hands on my hips. All eyes turn to me. "Now. This is ridiculous. You're both adults and you're acting like children. Sit. Down."

They stop, look at me. "Lieutenant." Is all Mustang says, this sparks my anger.

"Don't pull rank on me right now, Mustang." My audacity surprises even me. "Take away my rank, make me a soldier, I don't care. You've both overstepped yourself, shut up, sit down, and listen before I shot both of you."

I unholster my gun that's strapped to my leg and smirk confidently. "Try me. Sit down." They continue to stare.

"Winry, I don't think -" Al says, a glare makes him stop talking.

"This is shit. Shut up." Everyone stares, dumbfounded. After a few moments of tense silence, Elis sits, Mustang sits. I relax. "See," I let a little smile show. "This is better." I settle back down in my chair. "So, children, are you ready to play nice?" They glare and I actually smile, Riza nods behind Roy and gives me a reassuring smirk. At least she believes I did what needed to be done.

I can tell Edward is scrutinizing me, but I'm still angry with him and it gives me satisfaction to show him that he doesn't know me anymore. I'm not still the pathetic little girl that stays home and awaits his return; I'm capable of doing more than just fixing his automail.

"First off," I find myself saying. "We need to rehash what exactly happened in Aerugo."

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own FMA, but it would be nice if I did. WARNING: This is a long chapter. Review!**

** Enjoy.**

"Fine. You've made a good case." Mustang says tiredly, running a wary hand through his raven black hair. "I will get you into talking with Parliament, and I will do my best to sway them, but I can't promise anything. You're going to have to win this on the case you present them." Finally, after hours of deliberation Mustang finally agrees to help Elis talk to Parliament. We all stretch and yawn, happy that this tense conversation is over. As we all shuffle out of the office, stomachs growling and eyes heavy, the sun long set, Edward grabs my bad arm and yanks me aside.

I grimace and wince until he realizes his error. "I'm sorry, Winry. I forgot." He takes my other arm gently and leads me out the door and into a hallway that was vacated when everyone's shifts ended at 5.

"Edward," I sigh. "What is it? I'm tired and starving."

"How can you trust him, Winry?" He demands, throwing my arm carelessly back against my side. "He lied to you, and yet you still trust him! He's an arrogant ass who wants to become King of Aerugo, and by the way he stares at you he wants you too!"

"Ed!" I hiss angrily. "You are way out of line! Elis is doing this to save his country, and don't hold it against him because he's going to be King. That's just how he was born; you and I both know that you can't change who your parents are." My words sting him as much as his sting me. "And even if he wants me at least he treats me like I matter! Like I'm important! You left me for two years and then treated me like shit when you got back! He treats me with respect and I've only known him for a day. Maybe you could learn something."

He looks like I've slapped him; his braid is falling out, eyes looking down at me and wide with shock. My heart softens at the vulnerability that seems to smother him, but I can't ignore his anger with me earlier or his inability to trust my judgment.

"All we do is fight, Ed, maybe it's time you stop worrying about me and help Al study for his State Alchemist exam. He probably wants your help more than I do."

I turn to leave, anger leading to more exhaustion. I can hear the others taking the stairwell to the main level and I move in their direction. Ed's automail hand wraps around my good hand and tugs me back. I turn, an annoyed protest on my lips, but his look of desperation stop the words.

"Please, Winry. Listen to me dammit!" I am shocked into silence; he has never begged me for anything, never pleaded. This is not the Edward I have always known. Fear flutters in my chest and I gently pull my hand away to form a fist at my chest. Part of me fears that what Edward says is true; dread begins to replace my blind faith, but there's no going back now.

"No, Ed." I whisper sadly. "You listen. You don't know me anymore. You can't say you do. I'm different then when you left. Even if Elis is dangerous, which I doubt, I can handle it. I don't need you to keep protecting me. Al doesn't have a problem with Elis, and I don't think you should either. Let me do my job."

His face sets resolutely, eyes narrowed and mouth in one smooth line. Suddenly I want our anger to dissipate, I want him to grab me in his arms and bury his face in my hair as I breathe him in. But I know that isn't likely to happen.

"You're not doing this alone, Winry. I'm not letting it happen." His voice is determined, his features set into a hard, unwavering mask. It appears that I'm not the only one who has grown up in the time we've been apart. My heart slams against my chest and my breath catches as I look up at him. I want to kiss him, I realize stupidly. I'm staring at his lips and I want then on mine. Even though he is insufferable he's trying and afraid for me.

"You say that I don't know you, Winry, but you're wrong. I've known you for almost my entire life, and besides Al, there is no one I know better. You are crazy and single-minded, and the best automail mechanic I've ever met! You love me and Al but you hate us at the same time, you're a freaky mechanic turned Lieutenant because you want to make the world better! I know you're doing what you think is right, but I can't help but think you're wrong! You can't do this without me, I won't let you!" My chest hammers and I want to scream, because he is right about me; he reads me like a book. But because I want to make the world better I have to help Elis save Aerugo, I have to. He opens his mouth to say something further but is interrupted by Elis walking around the corner, my name on his lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Elis inquires softly as I turn to face him. His eyes search my face quickly, and then shifts to Edward. "Is everything alright?" He resituates his stance into an almost defensive posture. You can almost smell the impending fight in the thick air.

I force a smile and try to ignore the anger that is radiating from Ed. "We're fine, Elis." I wonder if I should have called him Prince, but banish the thought, it doesn't matter what I call him right now.

"Actually, we're not fine." Edward pushes past me and begins to stalk over to Elis. Apparently some habits die hard. "You're my problem." He points at Elis with his metal arm. "I don't like you."

"Edward." I warn, unstrapping my gun, but holding it loosely in my grip. "Don't be the stupid single minded little boy again. I thought you'd grown out of that." My voice is mocking, almost chiding him like I would a child. I don't mean for it to happen but his anger with me makes it nearly impossible to avoid.

He stops his forward assault on Elis; if he were a dog his hackles would've risen. He turns, rage filling his voice. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'M NOT A PINT SIZED LITTLE BOY, WINRY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

He stops and looks at me, notices the gun in my hands. "Winry? You won't shoot me. I know you won't." His face is wary; he is afraid that he has misjudged me, that I will pull the trigger. Even though I couldn't I have to bluff, even if he hates me for it, if Elis gets hurt Mustang will end me and we will have a full-fledged war on our hands.

"I don't want to, Edward. But Elis is a Prince, and I can't let you touch him. Aerugo doesn't need to hate us any more than they already do. Imagine what they would do to Amestris if the Full Metal Alchemist killed their beloved Prince."

"I would never kill him." He looks offended. "You know my policy on that. I'd only beat the snot out of him."

"Winry, I don't need your protection." My gaze flashes from Edward to Elis behind him. Elis removes his jacket and tosses it to the side, a grim smile marring his face. "You wish to fight me, Edward Elric? Then fight me. I'd love to be able to return to Aerugo and tell them I defeated one of the most famous State Alchemists."

"Like you could defeat me, _Prince_. I haven't been locked away in a castle my whole life, you can't be very tough."

"Try me, Full Metal." Elis lunges, a sword brandished from his side and into his hand as he attacks. Ed dodges his forward thrust, but just barely. The narrow hall provides little room for him to move effectively, but he rolls under Elis's attack in the nick of time.

"Will you stop it?" I shout, furiously. "You could kill each other!" My gun is still in my hand, but I know I can't shoot either of them. I don't have the heart. I could throw the spare wrench in my pocket but I run the risk of missing them both.

"Stay out of the way, Winry! You'll get hurt!" Ed shouts over his shoulder as he transmutes his arm and swings at Elis in one fluid motion. Metal hits metal and then they separate, dancing around one another.

What am I going to do? Everyone on this floor has gone home; the only people left in here that I know of are us. At least there aren't any bystanders, but someone like Mustang could be real helpful right about now. Neither of these _children_ are going to listen to me.

I watch in horror as Edward lands a blow, ripping across Elis's shirt and grazing the skin. Mouth open, I watch as Elis stumbles back, a grimace dancing upon his lips. I am helpless, watching these two fight. I feel like the useless little girl waiting for Ed and Al to come home that I used to be. This is why I joined the military! So I could do something to help besides just fix automail! So I could fire a gun and save someone's life, but I can't even stop these two from killing one another.

"Please! Stop!" I shout angrily, wanting to stomp my foot and throw a temper tantrum.

Elis holds up his hand, smiles at Edward, and gestures for him to look closer. Tattooed beneath his thumb, on the palm of his hand is a transmutation circle. "My father had this inscribed upon my hands when I was a child, so I can keep up with the best Alchemists." He throws his hands to the ground and it begins to shake, the alchemy is not that much different from Ed's. A moment ago Edward had been standing across from him, but as the floor lifts and slams into the ceiling, he throws himself backwards to rest by me.

"Elis! You can collapse the entire building if you're not careful!" I caution as I watch Ed's chest heave as he catches his breath. "Please stop, Edward. This is ridiculous!"

"Not until you realize I'm right, Winry!" He looks at me, eyes pleading, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"He's fighting you because you started this." I push him with my free hand, my bad arm, twinges from the sudden movement but I ignore it. "You have to be the center of everything don't you, Edward?" I push him again and he does nothing to stop me. Blood trickles down my arm. "You're not always right about everything!" I yell at him. His eyes are wide, golden and shining in the fluorescents, his hair wild around his face. Suddenly he is the little boy burning down his house. The wounded expression a glimmer under his hard set mask.

My chest heaves as we stare at each other; blood a thin stream down my arm, soaking my shirt. "You need to leave, Edward. I'm done with this. You're risking my life, Elis's life, and your own by being this stubborn. You're putting _my_ job at risk, and I don't appreciate it. I have to take Elis back to his sister, move them into a safe place, and I don't need you making my job harder than it already is."

"Fine." I eye him, startled he relented. "But don't expect me to dig you out of the hole you've dug for yourself. You're on your own." He turns his back. Black shirt and pants offset by gold hair and a metal arm.

"I've survived without you for long enough. I'm a big girl, I've got it handled." He raises his hand in a backwards salute and turns the corner.

My shoulders slump and as the adrenaline begins to leave my system my bullet wound make itself known. Instantly I regret that entire conflict, but I know I can't take back anything that I have said. He knows the right way to infuriate me, and when he does words tend to pour unchecked out of my mouth.

I hate that he has the power to do this to me.

I turn and look at Elis, an apologetic frown on my face. He has retrieved his coat, but because of the cut to his shirt his chest shows when he shifts his weight. His exceptionally nice looking chest.

"We should get you to the infirmary and have them clean that for you. Wouldn't want that becoming infected."

"I'm okay, thanks. But we should get your shoulder looked at, you're bleeding again." He walks to me and touches it gingerly.

"I'd rather not." I admit. "I'll just take care of it when I get home. I know some things about medicine." I gesture for him to turn so we can begin our descent to the main floor.

"Is that something you had to learn for training? I heard you were a great automail mechanic too, so I'm assuming that helps?"

I shrug, wince, and then give him a tiny smile. "What they taught us at camp was what I already knew. While being a mechanic helps, especially because my grandmother helped teach me, I know the most from my parents. They were military doctors."

"Were?" He peers down at me as we walk. "Did they retire? How'd they take your joining the military?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

I look forward as I shake my own. "They wouldn't know."

"You didn't tell them?" Elis demands disbelievingly as we exit the building and feel the warm July night.

"Uh, I, really can't tell them. They died in the Ishvalan War. They were killed because they were healing Ishvalans too."

"They were killed..? I'm so sorry Winry." He slows to a stop on the pavement and looks at disbelievingly.

I continue walking but slowly so he can catch up. "Do you know who killed them...?" He wonders as he begins to walk again.

I struggle with the truth. I don't know if I can tell him, if I should tell him.

"Or...you don't have to tell me." I lead us to the car on the road and watch as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"No," I say with another sad smile. "It's not that, you're just going to call me crazy when I do."

I slide into the driver seat and watch him sit next to me up front. As I begin to drive with my good hand I begin talking.

"Like I said, during Ishaval my parents refused to let the Ishvalans die. This made people angry, people with power. They told my parents they needed to stop, that it was hurting our people. My parents had strong morals, and to let people die while they could help went against their principles."

I turn the car and refuse to look at him. The tears no longer prick my eyes but I don't want to see his face of pity. I'm stronger than that, and I don't need him to feel sorry for me.

"What you have to understand is that there were very corrupt people within the system. They controlled a lot of what went on behind the scenes. A general ordered my parents death.

The now General Mustang had little say at the time. He was given orders to carry out the murder. And he did."

"What?" He demands incredulously. "And you work for him? Are you crazy?"

I smirk and continue to watch the road. "I told you that you would call me that."

"Well yeah. Of course I would. It is crazy! How are you okay with working for him?" Demand has crept into his tone; it's apparent that he's used to getting his way.

"At first I wanted revenge; I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. You have to understand that when I joined the military it was because I had nowhere else to go. I was alone. I didn't want to be helpless anymore and I didn't want to sit unaccompanied when I could be doing something that actually held meaning.

So I joined, and was actually surprised to realize that I enjoyed it. I made friends. Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye had just moved into a larger apartment with extra space and she offered me a room if I paid rent. I moved in with her." I smile at the memory of her living proposal. "Mustang came and unexpectedly visited us one day, he felt awkward around me, that much was obvious. His guilt was undeniable. He told me he had an open position under him, and that if I was interested it was mine.

I took it, because for the first time I understood. Having joined the military I finally comprehended what it meant to follow orders, even if you don't agree with them. You have to have the mindset that while you don't understand, your superiors are making the right decision. I don't hate him; I've come to respect him. I don't even hold him accountable; I would hold that general accountable, except he is already dead. Call me crazy but I understand it better now than when I originally learned the truth."

We sit in silence the rest of the way.

As we get out he stops and stares at me, his face a shadow in the moonlight. The warm wind blows, wafting my hair into my face; I push it away and give him a questioning look.

"That's pretty admirable." Elis says gently.

I grin and gesture for him to lead the way, mostly out of fear of getting shot again. "I don't know if I would say that."

**Review!**


End file.
